Ellie's grand adventure
by JessYoMas
Summary: Ellie is your regular 18 year old. She lives with her friend since she dosn't have a job, and she has hobbies. What happens when she takes home some cat's at her mom's house and they turn into the Akatsuki, her favorite character of her favorite anime? What happens when the rest of the characters start to show up? Chaos. Pure chaos. Pairings undecided.


"Meow"

"You got to be kidding me.

Cats. This is what her mother made me wake up at 7 in the morning to get rid of. And no, not all grown up flea bag kind of cats, but adorable little baby kittens. I picked one of them up, petting his soft fur.

"God damn it. And here I was ready to kill you adorable little creatures. Fuck, mom's probably going to do it for me. She's a dog person."

It didn't say, or meow, anything. Just looking into their eyes and hearing them cry was enough to get me begging my mom not to send them down to the animal shelter. Instead, I managed to convince her to let them stay with me, in my new and muy grande house that I had bought a few weeks ago. Saving money since your a kid does help out in the long run, 'cause now I have a two story 4 roomed house all too myself.

Well, to be honest, I had shared half of the pay with one of my friends. She was always at work and never really stayed home on the weekends, but she always needed a place to crash and eat and that kind of stuff. So, we made a deal. I keep the house clean and shit, making food and helping around in the yard, and she makes all the money so we don't starve and die out somewhere in the streets of Ohio. So, on my way back to the house, I lectured the cats to behave and not destroy the lovely place.

It was weird for me, but I couldn't imagine how weird it must have been for them, since I had never been a cat before. It's still out of my mind how I didn't notice who they were. They were diffrent colors than normal, wich should have been my first clue. The fact that they seemed to understand me should have been my second clue, and the fact that there was ten of them should have been my third and final clue. However, I was not to into it at 8 in the morning, and I was positive that those cats were doing there best to keep their secrets from everybody and anyone. They were strays, or at least that's what I could deduct from there stinky bloched out forms on my carpet. My brand new carpet.

"Okay kitties, you guys need a bath. You making my brand new carpet all dirty, and that shit is not cheap."

Almost as if on instinct, one of the kittens shuffled his way quickly off of the carpet. The others seemed to make no sign's of moving, so I carried them all one by one to the bathroom downstairs. I had to make a quick trip upstairs to get towels and the such, but I finally got them together in my closed bathroom. I grabbed one, and not so gently dropped him in the bathtub. My eyes widened as a loud pop and smoke filled the bathroom, revealing a very _naked_ figure. I was quick to cover my very innocent eyes from the non-realistic _anime_ character in my_ bathroom_.

I got up, turned around, uncovered my eyes, and walked out. I stood leaning against the door for a few seconds, before a grabbed the towel on the couch and quickly threw it in the room, getting a very loud 'SMACK!' out of it. I then sat down, trying to unjumble my mind to figure out what the hell was going on. My mind went to the nine little kittens in there with him, and especially to the little kitten that's a _girl_ in there with him.

"I'm going crazy" I stood up, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. "I'm seeing things. Three months of living with Sadie and I'm finally going crazy and seeing things like that lady across the street."

The door opened, and I stood there uncomfortably in front of Pein, trying so hard to not freak out. 'He's not real' I told myself to stop from freaking out about the fact of the very fact that one of the strongest anime characters of all time was in front of me and could kill me in the blink of an eye. We stared at each other for a while before I chose to speak.

"I really hope I'm imagining things." I said, staring at him in the eyes.

"I can asure you we are real." I sighed at his monotoned voice. He didn't even seem all that worried or afraid. Stupid ninja's.

"Weeeell, shit." I looked upstairs, wondering where in the world I was going to get clothe's for some of them. "I suppose you guys are going to want to know where you are, so I'll tell you now. You're in Ohio, which is a state in the country of the United States of America."

"Very well. If you don't mind, I would like to change back my members and talk to them."

"No problem. Just let me take two, for everybody's saftey." He raised his eyebrows at that, but nodded in the end.

I grabbed Konan, the poor female in the group, and what I asumed to be Obito with his hyper attitud and smiling face. I wasn't going to assume he would show up with his mask like in all of the fanfictions of the world, so I was going to have to change him and Konan in private. I decided to change them upstairs in my room, placing a pile of baggy clothes on my bed beforehand. I then put Konan in the water and covered Tobito's eyes, not risking the chance of him being a pervert or not. With a quick show of the location of clothes and towels, she left.

"Okay you." I said to Obitobi. "Your turn."

I dumped him into the cold water, quick to cover my eyes as the smoke filled the room. I made my way to the door and left, glad that Konan was most likely dressed and had left to god knows where. I dived under my bed and started throwing stuff out, looking for something in particular. I threw old dolls, school pictures, hand-me-down clothes and even my old gameboy.

As the bathroom door opened behind me, I finally managed to see and grab my old 'Tobi' mask back when I had dressed up as him for halloween last october. I turned around, my cheeks heating up as I nearly crashed into Obito, with nothing on him bare the towl around his waist. I quickly handed him the mask, not daring to look at him any longer. He gingerly took it out of my hands, seemingly confused as why I had it.

"I know it's not like your o-old one, but it'll have to do for now."

"You know then, I suppose." His voice was deep, almost as if trying to intimidate me. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "How?"

"I-i'll tell y-you later." I stuttered out.

I walked past him as I could hear him putting the mask onto his face, going to my closet to find what I hoped I still had. For some reason, I had gotten an obsession with wearing boy clothes after watching Ouran High school host club last summer, so I had gotten quite a bunch of them. Most of my clothes were baggy and bigger than me and made up of most of my clothes, but I still had enough 'girl' clothes that the loss of half my wardrobe wouldn't be too much. I grabbed a black t-shirt and some baggy pants and tossed them to Obito. He caught them easily, raising his eyes at the clothes.

I didn't say anything as I grabbed the rest of them and made my way downstairs to my doom. Having nine half naked men in my house was not as bad as I had thought. Not many made any reaction when I came downstairs, though a few moments after walking in with all the clothes, all eyes were on me. I shuffled uncomfortably under all the prying eyes before holding out the clothes.

"If you want something to change into, I got some clothe's. It might ot fit some of you, though." I was right.

The clothe's fit mostly everybody with the exception of Kisame, Kakazu and Zetsu. Zetsu didn't really need clothe's though, since he dissapeared with his plant thing to go ... somewhere. Although my clothes were a bit too small for some like Pein, some clothes I had gotten from salvation army last month was enough for them to be clothed. After almost everybody was dressed, I went to the mall with the company of Konan. We were there to buy clothes for Kisame and Kakazu, but I bought some pairs for the others because I doubted my clothe's would last them long.

"Okay" I said on the walk back home. I didn't want to drive and it wasn't that far of a walk anyways. "We got everything."

Konan was quite for most of the walk. I had to admit, Konan was one of my favorite naruto characters, coming close as favorite female after Hinata and Tenten and Temari. To be honest, most of the Akatsuki were my favorite characters in all of the series, except to Orochimaru and his wannabe follower Kabuto. When we got to the house again, I handed everbody the clothe's I had gotten, and I found myself with ten S-ranked fully dressed criminals. I should have known if wouldn't be soon before Pein would want to talk to me.


End file.
